Heart Of A Warrior
by 13YinYang13
Summary: When a kittypet and his companions meet some wild forest cats they are drawn into a world of fighting, traitors, and divided loyalties as a prophecy comes to life. Main Pairing: IchigoxRukia. On Hiatus.
1. Clan List

Okay! This is an idea I have had for awhile and am thinking of doing as a bit of a getaway when I am stressed from Yin and Yang. If people like it and are interested, I'll continue. If not, DON'T STEAL ANY OF MY NAMES! I DO NOT own Warriors or Bleach. Also if you want to be a loner, rogue or queen in SoulClan (First two for that one) just review with your cats name, age, position, description, and personality. Review please! (This is just the clan lists here)

* * *

_**Soul Clan: **_

Leader:Greatsoul- white tom with red eyes (No one sees because they are always closed) (Yammamoto)

Deputy: Silverwhisker- silver/gray tom with light amber eyes. (Chojiro)

Med Cat:Gentlescent- long black furred she-cat with soft blue eyes. (Unohana)  
Apprentice: Tallheart

Senior Warriors (AKA Captains): 

Curlypelt- long, curly brown furred tom with handsome gray eyes. (Shunsui)

Whitethorn- white tom (Used to be black) with brown eyes. (Ukitake)  
Apprentice: Moonpaw

Swiftclaw- black she-cat with cold gray eyes. (Soi Fon)

Foxgrin- silver tom with blue eyes. (Gin)

Brambleclaw- brown tom with brown eyes. (Aizen)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Blankeyes- black tom with dark brown tabby stripes and sightless eyes. Blind (Duh). (Tousen)

Coldwind- black tom with slate gray eyes. (Byakuya)  
Apprentice: Redpaw

Wolfnose- large, wolf like tom with light brown fur and gold eyes. (Komamura)

Battlecry- black tom with fur sticking out all over and black eyes. Has a long scar down his face from when he was an apprentice. (Zaraki)  
Apprentice: Nopaw

Skeletonface- skinny, black furred tom with white skeleton like marks over him and gold eyes. (Mayuri)

Apprentice: Shypaw

Warriors: 

Nightflower- black/blue she-cat with rare purple eyes. (Nanao)

Hugebelly- large black tom with amber eyes. (Omeada)

Yellowfur- golden tom with blue eyes. (Izuru)

Leaffall- light ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes. (Rangiku)

Apprentice: Icepaw

Silentsong- black she-cat with emotionless green eyes. (Nemu)

Brownfoot- light brown she-cat with gray/ blue eyes. (Kiyone)

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Tornpelt- short furred black tom with amber eyes that have black spot in them. Has three scars across his right eye diagonally. (Hisagi)

Glasstail- black tom with matching eyes. (Iba)

Apprentice(s): 

Tallheart- gray she-cat with hazel eyes. (Isane)

Moonpaw- black she-cat with gray tabby stripes and odd purple eyes. (Rukia)

Redpaw- bright ginger-red tom with brown eyes. (Renji)

Nopaw- furless tom with brown eyes. (Ikkaku)

Featherpaw- black tom with blue eyes. (Yumichika)

Icepaw- white tom with a hint of occasional gray and turquoise eyes. (Toushirou)

Poppypaw- light brown she-cat with white paws and ears and brown eyes. (Momo)

Shypaw-black and gray tom with kind brown eyes. (Hanatarou)

Queen(s)

No queens at this time.

Kits

Petalkit- light, light, light furred she-cat with pretty amber eyes.

Elder(s)

No elders at this time.

_**Kittypet(s): **_

Ichigo- bright orange tom with red parts and brown eyes that turn a sinister amber when he's mad.

Isshin- black tom with dark gray eyes.

Masaki- orange colored she-cat with sandy patches and a shape on her forehead and beautiful amber eyes.

Keigo- brown tom with light brown eyes.

Mizuiro- blue/blackish furred tom with blackish gray eyes.

Chizuru- ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Orihime- orange/brown she-cat with gray eyes.

Chad- large long brown furred tom with matching eyes.

Uryu- black tom with blue tints and one white paw and blue eyes.

Tatsuki- dark gray she-cat with white tail and gray eyes.

Uruhara- light golden furred tom with dark blue eyes.

Tessai- black tom with matching eyes.

Yoruichi- brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Boots- orange tabby tom with white paws and muzzle.

Hook- black, brown, and white tortiseshell tom with an extra claw on each of his paws.

Pippy- pretty long haired calico she-cat.

_**Rogues:**_

Shinji (Formerly Orangeclaw)- orange gold furred tom with brown/amber mixed eyes.

Hiyori (Formerly Fierypaw)- small golden furred she-cat with brown eyes.

Kensei (Formerly Graywhisker)- gray/silver tom with brown eyes.

Love(Formerly Fluffyface)- fluffy black tom with matching eyes.

Rose(Formerly Rosefur)- long golden furred tom with golden yellow eyes.

Hachi(Formerly Pinkclaw)- light, light, light ginger tom with gold eyes.

Lisa(Formerly Shadowheart)- black furred she-cat with dark green eyes.

Mashiro(Formerly Grasseye)- cream furred she-cat with lime green eyes.

_**Loners**_

Kukaku- creepy black she-cat with only three legs and green eyes.

Ganju-large black tom with very small black eyes.

_**HollowClan**_

Leader: Luresoul- brown tom with a white face and red eyes.

Deputy:Hornface- gray tom with a white face and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Velvetclaw- white tabby she-cat with cold gray eyes.

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Warriors

Bloodtongue- black and white tom with dark, blood red eyes.

Peltripper- ginger and brown tom with shaggy patches of fur from fighting when he was a kit and hazel eyes.

Jaggedtail- golden furred tom with a broken looking tail and bright blue eyes.

Apprentice: Fallingpaw

Numbfoot- silver she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and sea foam green eyes. Her back paw is twisted slightly so she only uses three legs.

Sharpfang- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Taintedpaw

Deepeye- black she-cat with deep green eyes.

Forestpelt (Formerly Sylvester)- black, brown and white tortiseshell tom with yellow/green eyes.

Apprentices

Thornpaw- brown tom with blue eyes with a hint of gold.

Fallingpaw- ginger and white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Taintedpaw- pure black tom with sharp green eyes.

Queens

Twistpelt- gold and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Boltkit, Lightningkit, and Thunderkit.

Kits

Boltkit- golden furred tom with a white patch of fur on his chest and amber eyes.

Lightningkit- gold she-cat with black paws and light green eyes.

Thunderkit- golden furred tom with white tabby stripes and one white paw and gray eyes.

Elders

None at this time


	2. AN

So sorry but this will be discontinued due to a lack of plot and my life is too chaotic to calm down and think of one. I had the first chapter and story planned but that disappeared when my laptop crashed. I'm so sorry to those who were going to be characters in it and who drew some pictures (Their great check them out at Pharoahatem's Deviantart) but I cannot due anything with this as of now. My dearest apologizes.

-Yang


End file.
